


The Scary Thing About Love...

by Star_Lite



Series: New Overwatch Imagines [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Pre-Relationship, Stalker Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: Whilst hunting down past Overwatch members Reaper overhears a conversation between yourself and Jack Morrison. You explain that your feelings for Gabriel are never going to change, no matter what he does as Reaper.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: New Overwatch Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Scary Thing About Love...

The night air had a icy chill running through it as you sat under a blanket on the small balcony to Jack’s makeshift base of operations. It was nothing special, only a small apartment with minimal furniture and filled to the brim with reports and data on Talon, it was everything that Jack had been pulling together to try and fight against the people that had taken so much for him.

It appeared that the two of you were trying to achieve similar goals which was probably why you had ended up working together so often. Jack was trying to get revenge for everything that had happened to Overwatch and himself. It was payback for all that he had lost. You were doing all this to try and get more information Reaper who you had found out recently was your former-lover Gabriel Reyes.

The moment that you had found out that Gabriel was still alive you were distraught because you had spent so long mourning this man that you had loved so deeply only to find out that he was alive and hadn’t wanted to make you aware of this. It had broken your heart but made you all the more determined to try and find him to get some answers that you desperately needed.

You were pulled from deep within your thoughts as you heard the sliding door behind you open, gazing over your shoulder you saw Jack approaching with two mugs of tea in hand, placing one down beside you and then pulling out a chair of his own and gazing out over the gardens below his apartment. “You thinking about him again?” Jack questioned it was clear that he was still so angry that he could hardly say Gabriel’s name, you were still unsure about what really went down between them but clearly it was nothing good.

“Yeah.” You responded simply, holding the warmth of the mug in your hands and sighing deeply. “I, uh… I know that you probably don’t get it.” You stated but Jack didn’t responded. “I just want to be able to talk to him… I need to see his face and know that it’s really him… I need to look in his eyes and ask him why he’s involved in all this madness.”

A gruff noise came from Jack before he responded. “He murdered thousands of people…” He pointed out and your heart sank at the statement. Of course you were aware that Reaper had this reputation and that was why you needed to be able to just be in a room with him and ask him all these questions because you couldn’t believe that your Gabe was this same man. “You can’t possibly be okay with that…”

“I know and I’m not okay with it.” You voice shook softly. “That’s the scary thing about love… You’ll let them get away with murder, even if it’s my own.” Jack looked at you in a worried way. “I just need to get close to him again Jack. I need to see him and I need to talk to him.” You said and Jack reached over to place his hand over your own, squeezing in a comforting way.

Jack then suggested. “Why don’t you go and get some sleep? I’ll keep watch tonight and we’ll get moving in the morning.” A tender smile pulled across your lips before you reached over to pay his shoulder in a thankful way before slipping back into the house and collapsing onto the couch in the next moment.

* * *

Just across the way a shadowy figure stood, fists clenched and watching the two interact. The last thing that Reaper was going to allow was for you to get close to him again. He had worked so hard to push any and all memories of you from his mind, pushing away those needs to feel anything and just focus on his tasks with Talon.

He knew that he was going to have to put a stop to both of your work but he knew that he would have some time before he would need to get involved, both of you were a long way off making any progress in finding Talon, for now he would allow you to run around and keep yourselves busy until he would have to step in and do anything drastic.

As he turned and went to step away Reaper felt this unfamiliar tug in his chest, gazing over his shoulder one last time to observe you standing and stepping back into the apartment. His eyes watched your every movement for just a second too long before a crackling came through his earpiece. “You ready for evac, Boss?” Sombra’s voice was snide and made Reaper growl as he turned and stalked away into the dead of night, vanishing into an ominous black-smoke and far away from these people who desperately wanted to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my blog https://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to swing by there to make a request or read my other imagines!


End file.
